Ruka Suirenji
is a dance idol and an amateur mangaka. She is a friend of Chiharu and is one of the few girls who kissed Hayate, although Ruka mistook him for a female when it happened. Appearance Ruka has light blue hair and has red eyes. As a dance idol, she wears a short dress when she is in her concert tour. Background and Personality According to Chiharu, Ruka has a similar past to Hayate, both having been abandoned with a large amount of debt, 150,281,000 yen for Ruka's case. She aspires to be a professional mangaka. Ruka has a determined and hardworking personality, shown when she insisted on returning for work despite her injuries, and when she told Chiharu that she would take care of her own bad luck. It is revealed that her parents used to run a talent agency long ago and she had training in singing and dancing from a young age. The reason her parents left her the debt was because they were too trusting and were cheated as a result. Story Ruka first appeared at the final day of the Golden Week when Chiharu attended a doujinshi convention. She was actually the one who sold Chiharu a doujinshi for 300 yen. Although, at this point it was not yet clear who it was as she was wearing a disguise and her face was never fully shown. Ruka's name was first mentioned in Chapter 268 by Nagi but it was simply implied to be her name and this event is actually just a preview of the events to come. She makes another short appearance where she was shown holding an IOU of 150,281,000 yen. Mangaka Arc She truly enters the story when she appeared at the doujinshi convention Chiharu and Nagi were attending. She is told by her manager, Atsumari, that her belongings have been placed inside her locker. After getting to the lockers, Ruka changed into a costume and entered the convention hall. She overheard Nagi telling Chiharu that seven copies of her doujinshi have been sold so far. She then sees a member of Circle Maizumi put down her work, and is taken aback when Nagi defended it vigorously. Ruka Arc (Chapter 296-298) Ruka is then seen at the warehouse, where Hayate was fighting a robot summoned by Yozora. Presumably, she was trying to find a place to hide her costume. In the chaos, she was injured by metal pipes falling onto her. When Hayate attempted to bring her to a hospital, she refused, and thanked him for being concerned for her. However, when she was about to leave, she was struck with another wave of pain and fell to the ground. Then, she was called by an unknown person through her phone, inquiring about her whereabouts. When Hayate tried to prevent her from going back, she silenced him by putting her hand on his mouth. After that, she tried to leave again, but collapses another time. Hayate agreed to carry her to her destination, and she passed him a slip of paper with directions on it. Hayate carried her to the destination, passing the cosplay grounds where she mistakenly assumed Hayate is a girl. When they reached their destination, Ruka revealed to Hayate that she was in fact an idol. She gave him a backstage pass and asked him to follow her backstage. As she was finding clothes for Hayate, Atsumari burst in and asked who Hayate was, and Ruka responded by saying that she (still believing Hayate is a girl) is her relative. Later, Ruka appeared in front of a large audience, including Nagi and Chiharu. It is then that her name is officially revealed as Ruka Suirenji. When she went backstage to quickly change costumes, she undressed in front of Hayate, much to his embarrassment. She then voiced her gratitude to him for helping her out, and kissed him on the cheek, all while still assuming that Hayate is a girl. Later on in the concert, Yozora's robot who has gone berserk on stage and Hayate's attempt to stop it had drawn the attention of the audiences. Ruka sensing that something needs to be done, did a spectacular back flip before singing one last song and she successfully drew the audiences' attention back to her. Thus, the concert ended in a wave of enthusiasm from the fans. However, Ruka fainted right after leaving the stage because of the pain from her injuries and her stunts in the concert. She was then sent to the hospital and when she woke up, Hayate already left. Looking at the night sky from her bed in the hospital, Ruka realized that she hasn't asked for Hayate's name yet. Violet Mansion Arc After a few chapters Ruka re-appears she comes to visit Chiharu and to her surprise she finds hermione Hayate and jumps at him both fallling on the floor questioning Hayate why he left her, but was disrupted be a phone call from Chiharu saying she will be late. Therefore Ruka decides to repay Hayate for saving her willing to Hayate anything he wants but nothing too expensive. Therefore Hayate asks for a song as he thinks her voice is beautiful. Therefore Ruka gives Hayate a song and was about to become good friends but was disrupted by Maria who suddenly appears and breaks the scene then a phone call which forces Ruka to leave That night Ruka goes back to Violet Mansion after her work, just when Hayate was about to change back to his butler uniform. To thier surpise Ruka arrives then befriends Nagi afterwards Nagi goes to inform Chiharu that Ruka has arrived, After learning Hayates true name (which she finds as a commanding good name even if she believes he is a girl) Ruka tells Hayate that if he was a guy then she would have already fallen in love with him then embraces him much to the irritation of Hinagiku, Athena, and Maria who were all watching nearby. Later on Ruka invites Hayate over to her apartment with Hinagiku so they could give there opinions on her manga, afterwards as Hayate and Hinagiku leave. Ruka feels a strong pain and collapsed on the floor from being overworked. but is found by Hayate who came back to tell her the truth that he is a male. She awakes in hospital after overhearing Atsumari suggest that a health manager be brought in for Ruka's sake. Ruka asks Hayate to be her health manager as she is her relative and she can continue to work on her doujinshi. which Hayate agrees to. Back at Ruka's home Hayate prepared a meal for her which to her surprise the food was delicious which makes her question Hayate why is he doing this for her. which Hayate replies *because I care about you Ruka-san" which makes her blush. The next few days Hayate prepares meals for her, Ruka decides to thank Hayate but to her surprise she finds Hayate wearing a butler uniform which leaves her confused. On her day off she goes to Violet Mansion but nobody is there expect Maria who she asks if Hayate is a guy or a girl who enjoys cross-dressing but completely thinking it is the second reason. therefore Maria gives her Hakuou school uniform so she can ask Hayate herself. She arrives at Hakuou academy but is hit by Izumi who is covered in ink and gets her all dirty so she goes to the clock tower bath. which to her surprise Hayate is the bathing but due to the milky water she doesn't see that he is a boy. she gets in the bath with Hayate which makes Hayate draw back. while Hayate is thinking what to do she approachs him and fingers his back commenting how amazing Hayate's skin was. Ruka then takes off her towel covering her body revealing the front of her body saying it is important to keep their skin beautiful. After realizing he couldn't continue lying to her, Hayate makes an attempt to tell Ruka the truth but is stopped by Izumi as she walked in the bath inadvertently revealing Hayates true gender, shocked from the revelation, Ruka passess out in the bath. Realization that Hayate is a Guy Ruka later wakes up in the school infirmary still confused from earlier,(In Chapter 326) She questions Hayate about his gender but is interrupted by Risa and Miki who accuse him of crossdressing in order to see other girls naked. Feeling embarrassed by the truth Ruka is called to work and leaves. Later at work she is scolded by Atsumari for spacing out while on stage then reminds her of the debt her parents left her with. Later thinking to herself about her parents debt. Ruka passes by two thugs who harass her after recognizing her. After running away from them, She is saved by Hayate from almost being hit by a truck. Afterwards Hayate apologizes to her for lying to her, Ruka agrees to forgive him only if he'd grant one of her wishes one day, with a smile on his face he tells her that he'll do it even if it costs him his life, touched by his words Ruka agrees to trust him again. Preparation for Comisun Later after being asked by Hayate, Ruka visits Violet mansion to help Nagi with her doujinshi. Seeing that Nagi was nervious being with her, Ruka pulls out a PSP and offers to play Monster Hunter with her. After opening up with each other, Ruka tells her dream to Nagi about wanting to be a Mangaka that sells a trillion copies, Seeing that they have more in common, Nagi agrees to let her help with her doujinshi. After working very late then witnessing Hayate take Nagi to her futon Ruka asks him if she rented a room there would he treat her as good as that, after being told that he'd do his best for her but Nagi was a bit of a special case, upon hearing those words Ruka goes back to work on Nagi's doujinshi with a disappointed look on her face. Comisun Arc As Comisun draws near, Ruka gets help from Hinagiku on coming up with an ideal Manga for readers to sell. At the Comisun itself, Hayate and Hinagiku help her sell her manga. All 30 copies sell out within the hour. Later she went to the Tokyo Big Sight where she met Nagi. Over there Nagi declares that she would overtake her at the doujinshi event going to be held there 2 months from then, to which she replies that she won't let her do so and would leave (Nagi) her behind instead. Abilities Ruka is talented at drawing, having drawn the doujinshi Nagi and Chiharu were selling at the doujinshi convention under the pen name, Fly Dolphin. She is also a popular idol, being able to sing and dance at the same time, and has many fans. Trivia *Ruka sang the opening song for the movie, Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. Her appearance in the movie is limited to singing the opening song as well an additional scene, (added in the Heaven is a Place on Earth +99 edition) she is not part of the actual movie plot. Ruka Suirenji Ruka Suirenji